


The World Ends With Sex

by EveningEve



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cat Ears, Cock Tease, Cosplay, Dominance, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feelings, Femdom, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lactation, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Major Original Character(s), Master/Servant, Milk, Minor Original Character(s), Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, School Uniforms, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Sexually Experienced, Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Virginity, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:13:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: Well... Let's just say... I write on... "Interesting" stuff whenever I'm bored, no matter who it is. And these guys aren't escaping this fate either.Welp, have fun with random oneshots with no plot at all! ... I guess.WARNING!A LOT of sex! Honestly, sex is everything you will read about in here! ... But that should've been obvious already considering the tags shouldn't it?





	1. Taking the First

Her voice as loud, very loud as soon as it was even slightly rubbed. Did she miss it so much? The simple pleasure of something like this. Well, it has been over a year since she ever experienced it... Yet that a simple rub across her entrance would already make her moan so loudly? She would have never imagined nor thought. Yet there he was-Having a bright grin while rubbing her lower area. Dang it! Was this really his first? It's like he knew this without even asking, as if he had done something like this before to her. Her weak spot, getting her under control now.  
Well... Not like Joshua was never the one under control. He had the upper hand out of the two, Mamori only carries out orders. But... But... This... This is... This is a whole new level of control!  
Yet it got even worse... When some fingers slipped right inside it. And then moved right inside there. In and out. As if... If... He was.... No, he IS teasing her now! This is far from body exploring! Although... Teasing might be his definition of it actually. Yet sti-  
"T... This... This is... T... Too much" she gasped heavily, dripping wetter and wetter. The sight seemed to be funny to him. His bright grin said it all-She couldn't hold herself in control. She completely lost all the control by now. She was laying there, all helpless. No option to resist. The only option she had right now is to surrender.  
A helpless victim which can be used for anything HE pleases. No option to talk back, no option to fight back. Her body refused. After all... This was an experience after an entire year of nothing, not even masturbation. "I won't lie, I've never seen you this weak. You're a very easy target right now" he teased further, his grin only widening while buttoning up her shirt yet still teasing her lower area with his fingers a bit. She tried to answer, say this wasn't the case but who's she fooling? What he said was true! if there was an enemy around... They could easily take her out right now! That's how weakened she was by this. Can it get any-  
But before she could finish her thought it did get worse. One of her breasts got sucked, as hard as possible. To top it off milk was flowing out of it. Milk coming out of them from time to time wasn't unusual as Mamori died while being pregnant. Yet that child couldn't be saved while making her a part of the Reaper's Game or becoming a Reaper so it got lost and only the milk producing part remained as a sign for that.  
Yet this... This was simply drinking it by now. In fact, the other one shot some out itself which dripped down mostly. Wet liquids made a mess all over the place by now, yet that only seemed to amuse him more as it made her even more defenseless than she already was. In fact...  
"This reaction is cuter than I expected. It's surprisingly funny~" Joshua brought out after shortly taking a break from drinking her milk as he looked up to her. Th... That... That grin... it was at is widest right now. Did he enjoy seeing her like this that much!? It was the Composer yet again... This was embarrassing!  
This wasn't teasing anymore! This was torture! Especially since she couldn't do a thing! She WANTED to do something as payback-Maybe teaching him a lesson with her mouth or with her breasts, to show that cock its place... But it couldn't be done since he weakened her a lot already and didn't even let her. And she was aware that he KNEW that this bothers her a lot which makes it even a greater joy to tease her like this. Yet who said he was done here?  
Soon she first seemed to be released-He puto ut his fingers and stopped sucking on her breasts... Yet this was far from the end.  
She was about to sit up, planning on revenge but was pinned down instantly again. "Nah-ah. This is far from over. I still didn't have my fun yet" he said while rubbing... Rubbing... Rubbing his dick in front of her entrance!? Was he really!? Is he serious right now!?  
"W... Wait!" she said loudly while moaning slightly. "This... Y... You shouldn't!"  
"Huh? Why not? Your lower area carves for it. And considering the hard condition here I can't hold it either."  
"But... This... If you do... I'm certain that you will regret it!"  
"Pregnancy? Why should that be bothering me? No big deal."  
"No! I mean... If you put it inside there... I... cannot turn back anymore!" she yelled loudly now, moaning yet not even trying anymore to hide her blush. "Which means... I will... Always... Carve for-"  
"I don't mind" he only replied. "Then you drive crazy, so what? If it wasn't fun I wouldn't continue. I don't mind if it's you."  
"Wha-!?"  
"You heard me. I don't mind this at all. Drive as mad as you can, got it?"  
She stared at him... Quiet surprised about it. She... Did not expect that to happen. Nor to be said. It is... Odd to hear. So... He did not care if... If... Uhm...  
Without knowing it she nodded, unintentionally. Yet it was too late for take backs. And as if he was listening to take backs. He doesn't. So no matter what she said right now it wouldn't matter.  
Especially not if it is already inside her vagina! All at once! It fit right in there... And hit the deepest spot possible. Her insides were holding tightly on the cock, very tightly. It was also hard to remove it so he couldn't if he wanted to.  
Yet he didn't try. In fact, he was right away moving. As fast as he could. Thrusting and thrusting and thrusting. More and more. Faster and faster. Her voice got in perfect sync with his thrusts, only moaning as fast as he thrusted. And the thrusts didn't stop after inserting warm liquid which fills her all up, overflew her in no time in fact.  
And this proceeded for quite some time. Without any mercy. Not even a slight sign of it. Not even once. Yet soon she didn't care anymore as she drowned in pleasure in no time.  
Soon it was over. Mamori had recovered by now as she stood up and buttoned up her shirt again and put her panties back on.  
"I cannot believe it Composer. That you really would go this far" she sighed. "I respect you and all but did you have to?" "What? I was just curious how it works" Joshua replied simply with his usual teasing grin. It was nothing out of the ordinary by now. "Besides, you seemed to have enjoyed yourself a lot more than I did."  
"Wha-"  
"How long has it been since you had your last sexual experience?"  
"Over a year. Satis-"  
"Then you need to catch up on a lot."  
"Eh?" She looked confused at him. "Catch up?"  
"Oh, you want to be behind all the other women who experience it right now? We simply cannot let that happen. And since I have to pay you back anyway... Mamori, at least consider me your sex partner from now on."  
Silence filled the room for a while. What did he just say? What? What? WHAT THE!? "WHAT!? B... BUTBUTBUTBU-"  
"No buts. Got it?"  
"Y... Yes... I... understand..."


	2. Composer's Cat

"How did this happen?" Mamori said as some catears dropped down and the tail wagged fast. She was not believing it... But it was real. This was happening. She had cat ears and a cattail, wagging and wagging. Just because Etsu used a spell right on her 'by accident'. Urgh, this was not suitable at all. In fact, sort of embarrassing. "What am I supposed to do now? I cannot let-"  
Suddenly the door opened and someone stepped in. "Mamori. May I have a-" but the male voice stopped as soon as he spotted her current condition. "A cat?"   
She turned around quickly, completely surprised about who suddenly entered and was more shocked when she saw who. "C... Composer!?" she brought out loudly, obviously holding back the urge to meow. "W... What's the ma-"   
"My, what a surprise. Seems like I found a wild cat" Joshua said as he closed the door, slightly grinning. "I didn't expect that today."   
"What- Composer! This isn't funny!"  
"Oh I am not joking. It seems like I'm going to change my plans." He stepped ahead, towards her, observing her closely.   
He spots the tail wagging fast, as if she was happy about something. Very happy. Her ears twitch fast, while blushing slightly. That face was looking confused and slightly shocked. It was a different sight to look at, something unexpected.   
Out of nowhere he walked behind her, saying nothing. And before she was able to ask why he already grabbed her tail and rubbed it, making her meowing while moaning slightly. "Wha- Compyoser!?" she brought out loudly.   
"So this is a real thing. Good to know" he commented in his usual teasing manner while rubbing faster. She had a hard time standing, trembling more and more. Damn it! She got weaker again! A weak spot! This cannot be happening! Can it!?   
Before she noticed she fell down on her knees, meowing and moaning. This... Once more... Is happening again!   
She begged him to stop. Yet this caused him to move his hand only faster. "Screaming for more?" he said while moving the tail on her lower area.   
She meowed louder as soon as he did that. She felt it. She was already wet down there!? How!? That was... Was...   
"You want it don't you?"  
"N... No! This isn't-" she kept moaning in a meowing tone. Yet she knew herself this was an utter lie. Yet she didn't want to surrender either this time. She had to hold it. Yet... Yet...  
"If you meow I might give you a taste." Meow? Meow!? MEOW!?   
Yet as if it was a command she was now meowing non stop, as if she was begging. She... She was listening to it. She was listening to it as if it was a command!   
She only heard him laughing slightly, being very amused at this. Yet with his other free hand he was petting her head from behind. "Good cat. Very good cat." He stopped rubbing her lower area with her tail and stopped petting her. She only heard him zipping something down, this made her turn around as her ears perked up. And then she saw it.   
T... The dick! Well... She felt it before but... Never saw it before. So... This was inside of her last time!? Quiet big for someone his height. And the shape ... As suspected! This... This...  
She stared at it, as if his cock was hypnotizing her. "C... Cyan I r... really!?" she only asked while staring at it. "I keep my word" he only said.   
Her cattail wagged faster, as if she was excited. Well, it has been long since she had a cock inside her mouth so... Why not enjoy this? What can- Wait, what did she just think there!? Was this even appropriate to think in this situation!? Should she-  
But before she realized she had already the cock inside her mouth, moving her head in different movement... Back and forward, circling... All while the tongue wrapped around it all the time. It was twitching in there non stop the faster she became. All she heard was groaning, she realized nothing else at the moment coming from him.   
Her focus was on pleasing the Composer as good as she can right now while also showing how much she carves for it. Faster and faster. Deeper and deeper. She didn't hold back any longer. It was less and less. As if she forgot what she was just asking herself, if she should really do it... Didn't she care anymore? Apparently not.   
Soon she felt a lot of liquid shooting out of it. She was keeping it in her mouth though, swallowing as much as she could from it. She only felt his hand on her head, petting her while a slight chuckle filled the room. "Good good" he said while chuckling. Doing this... Being used like this... Well, it wasn't unpleasant but- It's too late now to think about it isn't it?   
"Although... It gets time." She looked up to him while pulling out, a bit confused. 'It gets time'?   
But then... She found herself being pinned down while her lower area got exposed and her breasts got uncovered. She brought out a surprised meow. He couldn't hold back any longer could he. Was that it!? It had to be it! Right? Or was she wrong? There is no-  
Yet it confirmed itself when she felt the cock shoved right inside her and he thrusted without any mercy, making her meow with the mix of moaning. She dripped wetter, especially when he hit her womb multiple times during his thrust. Not just that... Her milk decided to show up from her breasts as well. Was she feeling it that much!? No way!   
This time however he did more than just thrust. He teased her in between with simple word or by biting her cat ears, making her only feel it more. Occasionally his thirst seemed to have taken over as well and he helped himself with her breast milk. It was more intense this time. And to top it off... It was even more pleasing than before. So pleasing she carved for more, screamed for more which she received, all inside of her throughout this night.  
The morning later Mamori opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she did was placing her hand on her head... No cat ears.   
"A dream?" she asked herself. "What kind of dream was that? Why did I-" but as soon as her gaze went down she took back what she thought. She spotted Joshua, using her breasts as a pillow apparently. On top she felt sperm flowing out of her entrance, a lot more than the first time. She stared and stared until she ended up sighing and face facts-This wasn't a dream.   
Well, not like she is complaining about that though.


	3. A Reaper's Dominance

Being caught off guard… He never thought that would happen to him, let alone that she would be seductive and take control over him.   
Yet Joshua did not mind this at all. It was a nice change once in a while. Besides, seeing how well Mamori can perform in the lead was not a common sight. After all, she had more experience than him and now it finally shows itself.   
Without a warning she had his face pulled close to hers, whispering to him that he is quite the pervert yet will show him what a true pervert is. And before he could counter she pulled him quickly into a kiss, not the simple mouth to mouth-She went directly for the tongue fight and outsmarted him.   
It was obvious to him that she had more experience and she seems to abuse it this time. While their tongues fight for dominance Mamori made Joshua sit down while her hand slid down and just helped itself by sliding itself inside the boxers.   
When she ‘noticed’ herself she started stroking, making him pull back and letting out a groan. She grinned slightly, rubbing and rubbing.   
S… Such a face… This face… It was… Unusual to see. Yet… Leaving the lead to her… Didn’t feel that bad. It was different from his style to start sex-He wanted to experiment around. She on the other hand was acting, fully aware of her actions.   
She was giggling, commenting how cute the face was he was making while zipping down his pants and revealing his hard cock, already leaking with pre-cum.   
“Aw, just from a bare hand?” she asked teasing. Yet before he could ask she was already licking the pre-cum off, making him squirm shortly before she started off by sucking the tip of his dick.   
He squirmed, moaned, groaned-It was a wild mix of everything at once. She already hit the sensitive spot and just like it was a triumph she soon put in as much as she could of the cock and started moving her head up and down while looking up to him. She used her tongue while moving her head, licking his cock all over the place. It was warm inside there. Very warm. As if her mouth was already the pussy… Well, or at least it was very close to it. There were no insides who pulled him in yet it wasn’t necessary. He wouldn’t easily leave on his own.   
But she makes him by pulling it out of her mouth and circling the tip of his dick with one finger while looking at it closely. She looked at it, twitching like crazy. It was begging to let out all of its juice. Right now, right her. Yet she doesn’t let it just yet. As if she had different plans for it. Admitting… This was pretty cruel. Not letting him release everything he got built up right now…   
She giggled quickly before squeezing it between her breasts. “Hold on a little longer” she then said while starting to squeeze, becoming faster and faster in no time. “I want all of it inside of me. Promise you hold onto it until then, okay?”   
He had no other choice. He had to nod. He had to agree. He had to promise. This… This was indeed cruel. Very cruel! She knew he couldn’t hold it, yet there she was-Torturing him for a while with her soft breasts and making them squeeze his cock clearly. Not to mention once he looked down they were leaking some milk, showing that she must be turned on from sandwiching his dick right between her two boobs.   
It twitched wilder and wilder, close to release it. Soon he will lose it. He will lose control if she doesn’t stop it at o-  
“Okay, that’s enough” she then said and stopped, putting the cock out while standing up and looking right at him, giggling when seeing him gasping right where he was.   
“Already exhausted? I was just getting started” Mamori brought out teasing but Joshua shook his head. “N… No, I’m not” he answered while gasping.   
“I hope not. We’ve not even reached the main dish yet~”  
“The… Main dish?”  
She nodded while suddenly climbing right on him. Her pussy, which was still covered by her panties however, seemed to have leaked from liquids itself. He already smell the juices as well as seeing how much it leaked already. It got even more visible as she took off her panties, showing how wet she had dripped down there already. It was… Incredible. Yet surprising. Did she get turned on by his face and noises alone? Or could it be… She had tried to please herself before yet did not succeed? And now he helps her? It would explain her sudden seductive attack on him.   
It wasn’t a thought he’d say no to however. In fact, he didn’t seem to mind. Not much at least.   
However, when he wanted to look up to her face he was greeted by her round breasts instead. His gaze went a bit up to her face, as much as it could at least. She noticed and looked down to him with her eyes and nodded, giving a sign it was alright.   
He first poked them slightly yet soon proceeded by pulling her nipples slowly, making her let out a moan. Yet he did not realize he slowly pulled her down that way, making her hole put in his stick all at once. And when he realized it was all too late as he was already letting out all the liquid he had saved up in his balls all the time. It was so much he stopped pulling her nipples and instead held onto her and pushed his face right between her breasts while she let out a giant moan as his white liquid filled her all up.   
A few minutes later he had let it all out and gasped, still being between her breasts. Yet he noticed it was still in there, all hard. It was far from over for him. He hadn’t calmed down yet. Not even close.   
She was gasping herself and noticed. From her lips a quick giggle escaped while petting his head. “Sorry sorry” she said while giggling. “This time I let you have it all out when you need it. Okay?”  
Joshua nodded right in between Mamori’s breasts before she moved again. For a while he just got comfortable in between them while being moved on, up and down, and letting out his moans and groans. Yet that did not stop him from soon joining in her movement, making it last for quite some time.

“Why were you acting like this?” Joshua asked Mamori the next day when facing her. She turned around and looked a bit surprised but then shook her head. “It’s alright to know I guess” she just said.   
“Alright to know? What was it? Sudden sex u-“   
“No. I was wondering how adorable your face can be when being dominated. Not disappointed.”  
“H… How adorable my-“   
“Yes. And… Honestly… Hope you won’t mind me doing it more often in future. If that is alright with you Composer.”


	4. A younger Reaper

_“You think I could seduce someone like that? Since I look a bit younger I mean”_ is what she remembered asking him first when looking at herself in the mirror. Yet of course the situation had to turn out to become a little different… As always.  
  
Mamori couldn’t believe it but that potion a Reaper gave her seemed to really have worked. Now she was standing there, in a younger body. A body she had a few years ago. Now, she wasn’t that old yet also far from being able to call herself a high school student. Yet in this body, no one could tell her apart from one. She even fit into the old school uniform she had from the years back and was wearing it right now.  
White shirt? Fit! Black skirt? Fit! Black tie? She was still able to tie it up properly! Giving it with her black stockings as well as leaving her hair open this time… She did exactly look like what she looked like a few years ago! Now… What would the Composer say to this if he walked onto her like THAT? The only indicator of her being a Reaper right now were the reaper wings yet nothing else.  
The younger woman hummed quietly at that thought. She imagined Joshua’s face in front of her right now-Not even he wouldn’t be surprised now would he? I mean, any reaper walking onto her like that was slamming the door close as quickly as they could.  
Even Kaito, a Reaper Mamori was very close to, slammed the door close while screaming:”WHAT THE FUCK!?” very loudly. His partner reaper, Denki, had her fox ears and fox tail out and nyhed all over the place, in pure confusion. It was a funny sight. Didn’t expect her to look that young now did they? “Maybe I should-“  
Knock knock. “Mamori? Can I come in!?” a familiar male voice was asking through the door. Her ears perked up right away. He was here. The Composer! Perfect timing!  
She turned away from the mirror, putting a bright smile on her face and answered:”Come right in!”  
The door opened. Just as she suspected, Joshua entered. Maybe some reapers reported already and he wanted to take a look at this himself or something. It wouldn’t be unlikely. His reaction will be pri-  
“Oh, so that’s why Kaito was screaming” the male only noted however. His speech sounded very unfazed by this. In fact, it was his usual tone. No surprise, no shock… Nothing! Just the usual Composer voice!  
Mamori sighed quickly. Disappointing. Why did she have high hopes in the first place? Oh well. It was the Composer.  
“Y... Yeah. He started right after he saw me like this after all” she agreed. “Is that an issue?” “Oh no no, don’t worry about that” Joshua assured her. “Look however you like to look. Besides, this little makeover suits you.”  
“You think so!?”  
“Yeah, makes you look years younger. What’s your se-“  
Suddenly however Mamori couldn’t get a hold of herself. It just… Got out of her, out of the blue. It was… Unusual but it seems like even such praise from him can make her go crazy when needed.  
“You think I could seduce someone like that? Since I look a bit younger I mean” she asked, looking at him as if she was expecting a certain answer. He stared back, first not really seeming to know what this was all about. The question was sudden after all. But then he had a slight grin on his face. “Oh, so that’s what this is about” he said while closing the door behind him. “I’m not sure. Maybe we should test it.” Test it? Now what could he mean by that? Test it… Test it… Test-  
But before she knew it her shirt was already buttoned open, revealing a pair of breasts. She looked down to it as she felt a bit more chilly there yet then had a beet red yet also surprised face. She faced the Composer, then realizing that in size she also seemed to have shrunken a bit. They were both now on the same height. Which means she was facing him directly now when looking up.  
He noticed as well and let out a chuckle when seeing her face. “Nervous?” he asked. Suddenly she shook her head. “No! Not at all!” she responded, trying to sound as calm as she could yet it was obvious that this was a pure attempt.  
“And you call that being seductive? I’ve seen better.”  
“S… Seductive!?”  
“Oh, weren’t you the one asking ‘You think I could seduce someone like this’? Or am I wrong?” he asked in his usual teasing manner. She gulped yet shook her head. Damn it! He got her again! As he was not wrong… Yet… Still! She never said that she wanted to… To…  
But before she realized he had already pushed her into a kiss, catching her off guard and making her instantly forget what she actually wanted to say. It didn’t take him long to make her mind simply go nuts and to get this all started, bringing it into its rolling.  
She found herself leaning against his chest with her uncovered breasts, soon forcing him to participate into a tongue fight. Yet he had no objections to that as he was willingly participating in it and let it happen. The fight only got more intense the more time passed by. She desperately tried to get the lead this time but he didn’t let her as he was successfully defending his leading position. She tried and tried yet just couldn’t make it. He had taken the lead. He was under full control now.  
Suddenly she was dragged right in sight of the window as her gaze went slightly there while pulling back. Her eyes turned a bit to it and she squeaked for a moment with a tiny shock when turning back to Joshua.  
“Are you nuts!?” she asked out of breath. “What if someone sees us like this!?” “Aww, but all I’m trying to do is help you” he teased her while suddenly squeezing her breasts slightly, making her let out slight moans already. “You wanted to seduce someone.”  
“B… But not like this” she shuttered moaning as he just helped himself and now started to play around with her nipples as he wished by either squeezing them or pinching them lightly.  
“But out there are quite a few male reapers you could try to seduce you know.”  
“T… That’s not… What I…” yet she interrupted herself with her own moaning.  
“Not what you meant? Was there someone specific you had in mind?” While he was asking this he pinched the nipples with a slight pain, making her scream quickly. Someone… Specific?  
She squirmed slightly while her breasts were being played with. Someone in mind… Well… “I… I only did… It with you again… So far… So…” she muttered under her moans, making him pause for a slight moment and looking right at her. “Me?” he asked her.  
out of nowhere she nodded. Who else would come to mind actually? The Composer was the only person in the UG who has seen Mamori in a naked and even defenseless state. In fact, he was the cause for this state 99% of the time. Simply because he couldn’t hold his urges and needed to relieve them right on her. Yet… She would lie if she did not admit that she actually enjoyed herself with him. Besides, she had some sexual urges herself so- Wait what and why was she thinking about that now!? What’s the-  
Yet before realizing it he had pushed her against the wall, smiling very happily at her. It was… Genuine for once. A rare sight. Mamori had seen this smile only once in her time as a Reaper. This being the second time she would see this was… Unexpected. Not to mention it did make her weaker and make her less able to resist him now. Dangit!  
“You could’ve told me silly” he added. “Because then I already could’ve confirmed it as successful.”  
“W… What do you mean Composer?” the younger turned woman asked a bit confused from this.  
“Is it really that hard to understand? I’m already seduced.”  
“Then why that show!?”  
“Wouldn’t have been necessary if-“  
“And if you start it you better finish it!” she added while moving her hips slightly, noticing that she hit something hard already. “You want it, right?”  
“I’d be lying if I said-“  
“Then out it in already and don’t keep me all waiting” she said while suddenly uncovering her puss, jumping right onto him and wrapping her legs right around him. She felt the hard member of his and was only waiting for it to be uncovered and put it all the way inside her. She as rubbing slightly against it as good as she could, just waiting for it.  
He sighed, commenting that he had no choice, uncovered his member and shoved it right inside her, letting out a huge moan when it got shovd right inside her as well as already letting out as much liquids as she could.  
This time she was so impatient that she started to move on her own, up and down. Her hips were moving while her insides were holding tight on his member, almost hugging it. At first he was simply enjoying the sight, her begging for his liquids yet soon he found himself joining in and releasing all the liquids he had gotten. With each thrust it got worse and worse, she got louder and louder. Eventually so loud that he had to shut her up with a simple kiss the entire time while both kept on moving and cumming as much as they could until they felt how exhausted they became from it and became gasping messes.

“S… Sorry, I… Just lost myself” Mamori mumbled slightly while looking away. After all, she was the cause of the mess. Yet Joshua pat her head and shook his. “Don’t worry about it. It’s fine. Besides, I had fun. Didn’t you?” he asked, looking at her.  
“I… It’s not that Composer. It’s just… Well…”  
“Just what? Want to do round two? I’m ready.”  
After he had said that he pushed her right onto the bed, grinning brightly.  
“Wait wha- C… Composer, aren’t you-“  
“Ready or not here I go!”  
And that’s how a endless sexathon night happened.


	5. A Blind Reaper

“W… What are you up to!?“ Mamori asked loudly as she slightly struggled. Everything was black around her. She saw nothing around her. Just a pitch black area. Nothing more, nothing less. It was pitch black. How!? How is it so black!?   
She only heard giggling. She knew who that was at the very least-The Composer himself. He giggled right at her yet she could not see what he would do. She was only able to hear him and feel him. Maybe even smell him. But until then… She had no idea of what he is up to. He even refused to tell her.   
“Relax“ he wispered into one of her ears. “It will be over sooner than you think. Besides, I know you will enjoy this.“ Then he blew right into it, making her squirm quickly and wanting to pull back quickly yet due to her feeling her hands being grabbed by him and put up she had no choice but to surrender and let it happen. She had n choice but to obey right now.   
She felt one of his hands sliding down, poking around her upper area for quite some time, making her moan quietly already. She only felt one of his fingers tapping at her seemingly still covered breasts. She could only imagine the Composer’s fce right now, grinning brightly as he was seeing this reaction. Or better said, hearing it.   
“Someone is sensitive today“ he then commented while she felt how her shirt around her breasts was ripped apart and her bra seemingly ripped into two halves, probably revealing her breasts directly now. He right away reached out and apperantly squeezed them tightly with them, moving them up and down as he pleased. He let her release more and more moans yet also her begging him to stop. But he didn’t seem to let her. In fact, he was enjoying himself more and more the louder she was and the more she begged. He evenc ommented how she can say that with the milk quirting out of her breasts, some apperantly getting into his face directly already.   
Then she felt something warm around one of her breasts, drinking up some of the milk while licking up the milk which already had flowed down. If she had to guess he was helping himself when it came to her breast milk-He just drunk it freely as if it was his own. What else would the feeling around one of he rbreasts be? It was his mouth, she remembered the warmth in there a bit as well as his way of sucking. It was similar to a baby’s, wanting all of the milk and being very thirsty, not wanting to waste any drop from the milk. If he did it’d be equalling a crime and he’d fail. After all, she produced the milk. It was special.   
Or so it felt like to Mamori whenever she felt Joshua’s mouth and tongue on her breasts. He treated them as if they were his property and no one else’s. Admittingly, sometimes he even looks at them in plain sight in front of others, with no shame at all. To make it even worse, she remembers him once asking in front of a few Reapers _“Hey Mamori, can I drink some of your milk tonight?“_  making her a tiny bit wet as she thought about how he uses to suck at them yet at the same time blushing and embarassed just as much. In fact, thinking back to it it is… Quiet embrassing yet she wasn’t able to bring herself to being mad at him for it too long.   
After that crossed her mind however the mouth released the breast under its control and the hand on the other let go. She only heard a quick slurping sound with the mix of giggling. “Tasty as always“ he said while she felt something on her lower area, rubbing her. “But I totally forgot to taste your other juices. Maybe I should do that now.“ “O…. Other juices!?“ Mamori asked surprised before a quick squirm escaped her lips.   
“Yes. Milk is nice and all but I also thirst for some juice here and there.“   
“Composer, maybe you should-“  
 But too late. After he had said that she couldn’t finish as she felt a breeze around her lower area. It seems that he had uncovered it by the time he told her about it and now she felt something soft touching her pussy, moving up and down equally. It was not just soft but also a tad bit wet. Was that… His tongue wasn’t it!? He is licking her lower area isn’t he!? And he is licking everything of it. Taking every single drop of it. He was even drinking the juices already flowing out of her vagina. She was dripping more and more wet the further he liked and sucked on her lower area, making her moan and scream the further he progressed. Soon enough even his tongue was inside in her pussy and licked all the way inside there, making her moan even louder and louder and louder. This… This was… Feeling too good. Did it ever feel so good!? W… Was this… This…   
“H… Hold up! I will… I will…“ she gasped more and more the more he licked inside there, the more he licked up the juices... The more he… He… He causes her to… To…   
“Cumming!“ she screamed while her squirt was flowing out, not holding back. Yet instead of him holding back he swallowed all of it as it dripped right into his mouth and flew right in there, not pulling back until she released it all.   
Mamori gasped right afterwards. This tension was just too much. But… But something told her the Composer was far from done. Way far from done.   
And she was actually right as she felt something hard inside her right away, reaching in as deep as possible. She only felt it moving, in and out. And all in and all out. Faster and faster, deeper and deeper yet also faster and faster. She screamed and screamed, moaned and moaned, only being able to feel it yet not being able to see it. So she could onl feel the probably cock inside her twitching all over the place as well as moving all inside her. Not to mention that she was soon more focused on feelign the cock, realizing how much she wants it over and over again, how much she wants to feel ist liquid releasing… This tension without seeing it… Was… Actually… Really nice. It was something different for once, not knowing what is going to happen and it was very exciting. Even when the sperm released it felt kinda different, more different than it usually feels like.  
  
“You really had to surprise me like this though!?“  Mamori asked loudly as she was able to face the Composer again the next morning, being able to see him sitting there and eating up his breakfast ramen.   
While slurping he nodded slightly while looking at her.   
“Even knocking me out and make me wake up all tied up and blindfolded!?“  
He nodded slowly while swallowing the noodles he had slurped at the moment and then answered:“Did you not enjoy it or something?“   
“I… It’s not that… It’s just… Uhm…“   
“Then I see no problem with in doing it again sometime.“   
“Composer! This isn’t what I mean!“   
“Alright alright. I won’t knock you out next time. But be prepared, I’m not someone who will warn you after all.“   
And how right he was there. Worst thing is that he is actually proud of such behavior but… Admittingly, it would be less exciting if he wasn’t like that.


	6. Midnight Drink

It was late at night when Mamori heard the door slightly opening, making her sit up and turn to the door. She could only see a silhouette and was prepared for the worst. Maybe a theft? Or worse… An attempt of a crazy Reaper to erase her while she is sleeping!?  
She was on high alert yet calmed down when she heard a familiar voice saying a bit sleepy:”Mamori, I am thirsty.” This voice… She knew it better than anyone else’s she would hear in the middle of the night and knowing this put her at ease.  
“Composer, you scared me for a moment there” she sighed as she stood up and faced him. “Thirsty you say though? You do know the kitchen is just three doors away, right?”   
“But I want milk” Joshua mumbled sleepy as he slowly seemed to turn to the female Reaper. Luckily it was loud enough that she was still able to hear him.   
“We have milk in the fridge. Now go there and-“   
“I don’t want casual cow milk! I want Mamori Milk!”   
“Excuse me what?” she asked in disbelief when hearing that. What did he just say? He wants… Her milk? And that means-   
“Milk from the fridge or nothing!” she suddenly screamed and was about to push Josh out yet sooner than she expected the small light on a table was turned on and she found herself being pushed right on the bed, sitting. While this he positioned himself on her lap and stared right at her, with a very serious face. “We can do this the easy way or the hard way” he started while his gaze intensified. “Either you let me drink right now or this will have serious consequences for you!”  
“You… Are that thirsty?” she asked.  
The Composer nodded. “Sure am!”   
“Then go to the kitchen, the fridge has a lot to choose from!“  
“You never know who has the smart idea to drink everything, to the point it could be empty by now. The chance is there. But with you Mamori, I know for sure no one else besides me drinks from your milk so it’s safe to assume that there is lots of milk to drink from.”  
“I’m not a milk making machine you know!”   
“True. You are not. But your breasts are.”   
The female started grumbling. Joshua sometimes… She respected him, she really did. And she was fond of him, why shouldn’t she be? He wasn’t a bad person. Yeah, a bad person. But a prick sometimes. Like right now. And he was being childish on top. This was ridiculous. Why would he even ask to drink milk straight from her? In the middle of the night on top!?   
“Fridge. Now” she only grumbled, close to lose it, but before she knew she let out a slight squirm as she felt something heavy on one of her breasts. In fact, one of them was right inside somewhere. Somewhere warm and wet was around it. She looked down and spotted the Composer already having uncovered her chest and now freely drinking from one of her breasts. Of course. Why wouldn’t he? He does anything he wants because who needs to wait for permission?   
And he kept on drinking and drinking. She heard him sucking on her boob, swallowing the milk flowing out from it right into his mouth and… She would lie if she didn’t say that this was more of a turn on but at a time like this? Besides, all he wanted was drinking some milk so need to get excited over this and just leave him-   
Yet then she noticed something. Something was hitting her. And it wasn’t his face nor any of his hands as one was wrapped right around her and the other busy groping her other breast. It was… Lower. Yet not exactly the leg either or any part of the leg. Yet it was…   
Wait a moment, could it be that the thing which had hit her right now was… Was… “A hard dick!?” she suddenly said out loud yet realized when it was too late.   
Joshua heard her saying this and paused sucking, seeming very confused yet after he pulled back and looked down to his boxers he realized himself and grinned a bit before chuckling. “That just happened” he commented as he looked up to Mamori, a mix of begging yet also a sly smile. “I think this needs to be calmed down.”   
“You do not expect me-“   
“Pretty please!”   
“I thought you were thirsty” she said as her expression got blank for a moment, only making him sigh:”Yeah, I was. But my thirst has calmed down. But now I am horny and I need to calm this down.”   
“The bathroom is-“   
“And since you are here this is perfect!”   
“I do not plan to make my bed a mess made out of-“   
But before she knew it she was already pushed down yet this time instead of having a dick shoved right inside her pussy the dick first it was right in her mouth this time, as deep as it could reach. Apparently he had taken off his boxers while they were talking and now she found herself in this position.   
She felt him thrusting right in her mouth. One thrust. Two. Three. Four. Five. The faster he got the harder it became for her to count the thrusts, he just kept going faster and faster right inside it and it didn’t take long until he released all of it inside her mouth, making her swallow as much as she could yet proceeded thrusting until he came again and made her swallow a lot once more.   
Then he pulled out, making her gasp heavily as she breathed for air and was purely focused on that. In fact, a bit too focused as she only realized later that he seemed to have pulled her white panties down and now eyed something. Yet not the usual hole, her pussy. It was… Something else.   
“Woha! This is so small! Will it even fit in there!?” he commented, making her notice and try to gaze down. And then she realized… He had set target on her asshole this time, a hole defiantly smaller than her vagina.   
“W… What do you mean!?” she asked a tiny bit shocked and afraid, trying to cross her legs yet he put them away quickly while being busy to position her backwards and somehow managed to get her into a doggy position where he could look at both holes clearly.   
“Dripping wet, how cute” he commented chuckling as two fingers rubbed slightly against her puss from behind, making her moan slightly as she was grabbing for the blanket on the bed to be able to still hold the position. She felt that she got weaker and weaker and now was at her limits. He got it now. He got her good this time. Her body had no other chance but to obey. It was in his control again.   
“I admit, I am still a tiny bit thirsty” he then said as he was getting closer to the bigger hole, to the point she could feel his breath. Then she felt a tongue licking right across it, aiming to swallow some juices here and there for a while, making her more into a moaning mess and tighten her grip on the blanket, getting a bit lower when she felt his tongue across her entrance.   
Luckily this time he stopped earlier and was soon backing away from it yet then rubbed his cock between her buttcheeks, aiming for the asshole. “You are not serious are you!?” she asked yet as an answer she received a cock right inside her tinier hole. She felt how it spread itself to the size of his cock, starting to hurt a bit in there yet it didn’t seem to bother him. In fact, he commented on how tight this hole was and felt that it held even tighter on his cock than her vagina could ever hold onto. It did not seem uncomfortable for him as it also was warmer for him. She first begged for him to pull out as it was hurting her but the more he thrusted in there, starting without a warning, the more she adjusted to this feeling and she had to admit… It felt really good. Even better than she imagined.   
Soon she surrendered, not even trying to fight it any longer and let him proceed as he pleased. He focused on moving his hips faster and faster while she was dripping more wet, making a mess out of the bed she first tried to make clear she did not want to make a mess out of. Yet soon this thinking disappeared and her mind became a blank the moment he came right inside her asshole and since it was way smaller than her pussy it was overfilled in no time, making a lot of sperm drip out of it, more than asked for nor she expected.   
  
Hard to believe all this started with him just simply wanting a midnight drink.   
And odd midnight drink but still a midnight drink.


	7. A Dumb Reaper

_“Well, it could be that… you know… I accidently made her a tinsy, tiny bit stupid”_ , a red haired Reaper woman named Etsu had told Joshua this morning. This one stared blankly at the Reaper woman, not believing this any moment sooner and only sighing at this statement. There is no way this specific Reaper woman would know that much magic or magic like stuff to rob someone from their intelligence, especially not Mamori.   
Yet he found out very soon how wrong he was when seeing the Reaper woman in front of a magazine, turning it upside down and looking confused at it. Left, right, throwing it around-Basically anything. She even bit right into the paper yet no success.   
The Composer couldn’t believe this sight. It was funny, no denying, and if he could laugh he would any moment yet at the same time he just couldn’t believe this sight. This was not real is it? Is that a prank to get him back?   
Yeah, that must be it. Etsu and Mamori had planned out something against him to get him back for his attacks on her, like the grope attacks or the panty steal tactic. Proceeding with caution seems to be the best option.   
And with that concluded Joshua tried to sneak away, behind the female Reaper before she could spot her but before he could even take a step she was right in front of him, the magazine right in front of his face as she pointed at something and asked:”Joshua Joshua! What is that!?” Her tone was different, her eyes sparkled with curiosity as she was saying that and her voice surprisingly fast and cheerful sounding.   
He looked at the female, then at what she was pointing at. It was a man and a woman, both in a sex position. The woman was on the lap of the man, seeming to move up and down while he was squeezing his face in between her breasts.   
Then he looked back at Mamori. For a few moments the gaze wandered to each in turns before he sighed:”You know what that is Mamori. No need to trick me.”   
“Trick you into what Joshua? I have no clue! I tried everything to find it out but nothing! So please Joshua!”   
“Mamori ,you ca-“ Wait a moment, did she say… His name? Did she really refer to him as Joshua and not as Composer? She would never, under no circumstance, even if she was acting stupid call him “Joshua”, it was always “Composer”. Not to mention… That face looked a bit too curious for it solely being an act. So… Could it be… Etsu was not joking? And if this is real…   
Suddenly his grin widened as he looked over to Mamori. She only answered it with a tilting head before he had a friendly smile as his expression. “Well, it’s hard to explain. How about I teach you?” he suggested as he took the magazine and threw it right behind him, out of the sight.  
“Teach me?” she only repeated a bit questioning. He nodded.   
“Yeah, that’s easier. So, what do you say?”   
“If it’s for you I don’t mind Joshua! I’d love to learn from you anyway!”

And like that before he knew both had removed all of their clothes and were now completely exposed now. And there Josh did not need to think twice anymore to know it’s confirmed now… The female Reaper in front of him was under a spell, a spell of stupidity. Why? Because she was naked and not ashamed of it, took her clothes of as he told her and now was poking his cock with curiosity. Something she had seen many times before, felt many times before. It was nothing new to her. But right now she was acting as if it was something completely new to her.   
“That’s what they call peepee don’t they!?” the Reaper woman asked while slowly starting to rub it, making him squirm for a brief second before he let out a slight giggle. “Close, yet not close enough” he replied. “It’s called a dick.”   
“Dick?” She tilted her head as she rubbed faster however and started to smell on it now as well.    
“Yes, a dick. But one can also say cock if they want to.”   
“Dick, cock… Could we just stay with peepee? This is already confusing!”   
“You want to sound like a child?”   
Her face took a slight pouty expression when she heard that and turned slightly away from him, only letting out a “Fine” as she proceeded rubbing for a while.   
This rubbing… The grip… It already felt good yet he did not deny, he carved for more. Way more. A simple rub was not enough.   
But could he blame her? No, right now she didn’t know better. But that is why he has to teach her, right?  
And thus, he turned her head so that she faced his cock again while she rubbed and put her closer to it. “You don’t want to taste it?” he asked slyly. She looked up to him with her gaze, looking a bit surprised. “You… Want me to eat it?” she asked as questioning as her face. She had no idea.   
He shook his head. “Well, not exactly. I mean to put it inside your mouth and move your head.”   
“Move my head while- How is that supposed to work!?”   
He sighed, grabbing the top of her head. “Alright, let me show you” he then decided. “Open your mouth!”   
She was more confused than ever but she did let go of the cock with her hand and opened her mouth as he had told her to do, only finding the cock shoved right inside her mouth as deep as possible and he moving his hips while trying to keep the cock inside her mouth. She tried to pull out at first yet he left it right inside of her mouth, as deep as he could inside her throat.   
He felt how the precum was already leaking inside her warm, yet mouth. His cock was twitching. He felt it, soon he might release a part of it, right inside there.   
he wanted to give the warning to her, tell her to prepare herself for some drink yet before he knew it she had put her mouth to work herself, moving it back and forward, moving it inside her mouth herself now while utilizing her tongue.   
This kind of sucking felt a bit different though. It was not the way one would suck with experience, it was out of mere curiousity. She wanted to know what the cock felt like, tasted like and what the twitching meant. It was very different but nothing uncomfortable. In fact, it was very comfortable and enjoyable.   
Yet he seemed to have lost himself in the pleasure as he came straight into her mouth. She tried to swallow as much as possible yet seemed to have a hard time so he pulled out quickly while still cumming right at her, covering her a bit in his sperm.   
She noticed the stuff flying right on her and she put some up with one of her fingers, looking at it before licking it off and then looking up to the Composer.   
“So you produce cream!?” she asked surprised, only making him giggle and pet her head in return. “You… Could say that” he answered while still petting her. “Did it taste good?”   
“Well… Yeah, it did. A bit odd but it did taste good.”   
“Oh really? Then today is your lucky day, I still got some left.”  
“You have!?”   
He nodded. “You want it?”   
Mamori nodded again, looking very excited and close to put it into her mouth again yet he stopped her and helped her up. “Not there, somewhere else.”   
“Somewhere else? What do you mean?”   
“Noticed the entrance between your legs?” he asked as he put his hand towards her pussy, rubbing it slightly and making her moan a few times, quite surprised moans. She shook her head instantly, his grin only widening as he sat down, dragging her right onto his lap, making her entrance close to his still hard cock. Its tip was close to make it enter.   
He felt how wet she was. A majority seemed to be coming from when she stared at the magazine’s pictures yet she probably did not realize that as she was not in a state right now to realize. She was too stupid for that at the moment. She was too stupid for anything.   
Her face was asking him alone what that was, hitting her a few times as she moved back and forward, only dripping more wet from feeling his cock.   
“Even now you tease me?” he let out a bit seductively as he leaned closer towards her, whispering directly into her ear. However, she right away shook her head and replied:”No! I can’t! That’d be mean! I’m not teasing!”   
“Then what do you call this?”  
“I… I don’t know what it is so I’m trying to figure it out!”   
“Silly, it’s still my dick” he replied while suddenly managing to make her stop, holding her so that she stays still in her current position and shoving it right inside her at once and thrusting without a warning. He only heard her moaning loudly, being curious how he managed to enter there all at once as well as asking why she was suddenly so warm. All he could answer was “Simple: You are turned on” but of course she did not understand what that means in her current state.   
However, she didn’t have to. He felt how good she felt already. Her loud moans, her hard nipples and her juices flowing down while he kept thrusting in there were all answer enough for him to get his answer-She likes this feeling. A lot. So much she begged him not to stop as she soon started to move alongside him, probably a mechanism of her body as she held tightly right onto him, finding his face right between her breasts now as they bounced up and down. He had a little hard time to breath at first yet later managed as he was just helping himself a bit here and there as he licked around them, eventually ending up out of them soon enough as he played around with them now by groping them or pinching the nipples slightly as well as biting them occasionally.   
All of this while he kept thrusting yet even after his first cumshot right inside of her and her gasping he did not stop as he stood up and pushed her onto the ground, soon reaching back by putting his cock all inside her puss again and keeping to hit inside as deep as he could while she became a gasping and moaning mess as well, letting out more and more juices as well as her juicy cumshots, all until exhaustion  caught them both and they managed to collapse right where they were.  
  
“What was going on last night!?” Mamori asked loudly as she was right in front of Joshua. This one had been sitting down in his usual chair as he was holding a magazine in his hand and reading it.   
“I dunno” he only replied as he flipped the page, staring more intense inside the magazine. “You exactly know what it was and I would love to hear the answer Composer!” she continued yelling yet he did not look up to the female Reaper for a moment as a picture caught his attention.   
“Composer, may you lay the porn ma-“   
“Mamori, what is that?” Joshua finally decided to face Mamori as he turned the magazine around, showing a female on a male’s lap as she looked like she is moaning and her pussy is overflowing with cum already. Despite this the man seems to keep going though.   
“That?” she asked as she looked closely at it. “That is a sex position.Why?”  
He only let out a sigh as he closed the magazine and throwing it to the side. “Yep, you’re back to normal.”  
She only looked confused at him. “Back to normal? What are you-“   
“Don’t worry about it. Just know that you are back to your usual self now, okay?”


	8. First Timers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on I decided to add more than just Joshua into the mix because.. .let's face it, this needs variarity. So expect three more to join in future with their own sex scenarios with their own girls!
> 
> Today... Oh, you will see who will be added to the mix! Two more others to add to go!
> 
> Welp, with that said... Let's get onto it!

How long has it been since he met her? A month? Two? Or even more? Neku couldn’t tell anymore. It has been too long.   
The first thing he remembers that she had walked up to the mural of CAT, staring right at it with visible confusion. For some reason he had approached the stranger and they got to talk. She seemed very interested in what he was talking about, about CAT and his works. And this resulted into them meeting up every day in front of the mural and talking and talking. Both got more and more into talking by Neku’s surprise.   
Cherry Wakai, a girl around his age. Both were born and raised in Shibuya. His first impression of Cherry changed from his impression of her nowadays-At first she seemed like the downer who barely talked, only listened yet seemed interested. Yet now she was the one mainly doing the talking, often laughing and smiling yet asking a bombarding amount of question for Neku as she seemed to be the curious kind of person. Yet it were never questions which would invade his personal space, luckily.  
And then… Somehow… He befriended the girl. And then even sooner than he thought she asked him out… And he accepted.  
Now he and Cherry are dating, yet no one besides his newfound friends knew. Well, he had to explain his occasional absence from before and for his double luck his friends didn’t seem to mind the young, brown haired girl, even though she was talking a bit too much or even in Beat’s case too complicated.

But enough about the background knowledge on how they got together. Let’s focus on today… Today… Oh today.   
It all started out normally. Phones and his girlfriend had some normal alone time once more. Both were walking around, talking and talking. Yet they seemed to have gotten waaay into talking as they did not realize in what kind of street they were walking into. Only did they realize when-  
“My my, people might be watching sweetie~” a female voice moaned from an open window as she was getting moved up and down in plain sight. The couple looked up… Resulting in the spiky haired male gulping at the sight while sweating lightly. With that he realized what kind of corner this was-A corner filled with sex hotels in sight. And it just happens that an exhibitionist was getting fucked in front of an open window, her breasts bouncing up and down while the liquids were flowing down out of her lower area.   
Neku kept staring for a moment. It was… Fascinating but… but- Wait, fascinating!? No, it wasn’t! He shouldn’t watch! And with that he turned away from the scene, shaking his head and turning to Cherry.  
“S… Sorry, I was ju-“ he was about to apologize but he was interrupted by her saying:”This looks interesting! How about we go into one as well Neku!” as she was pointing at the nearest one. He turned his head where he pointed yet his face was already in unbelievable shock when she had said those words right in front of him.   
“W… Wait, you mean-“   
“Sex? Well, yeah. Isn’t it natural to do someday?”  
“I… it’s not that but-“   
“Besides, you looked at it didn’t you!?” she suddenly asked in a pouty and slight jealous voice. “If you to do it with that woman tho-“  
“What what what!? No! It’s just tha-“  
“If you think I don’t know about sex that’s not true! I know what sex is!”   
“When did I ever say that!?” Well, true. He never said it but he thought it. She didn’t seem to be the type, given her naivity. Cherry wasn’t the most serious type let alone the one who gets things very quickly.   
“Well… Never but…” she let’s out as she slowly turns her gaze away from him. “A… Am I not your-“  
“Alright alright alright! We can do it! Just not in this corner, okay!?”

And so… Neku got into this situation. He offered to come home to his place. His parents were out at this time anyway so they wouldn’t disturb anyone, luckily. And a few moments later they were both in his room.   
Phones was sitting on his bed, looking at the ground. Now that he thinks about it he did not know how to handle this situation. Let alone the thought of seeing her naked… Well… He might have imagined it one time. Her breasts having a reasonable size, her slim body, feeling the soft skin directly. Even the butt cheeks when squeezed probably. Feeling the entire soft body when pressed against him directly and-  
Yet he found himself blushing wildly, shaking his head quickly. What was he thinking!? And about his own girlfriend on top!? Shame on him! Shame! He shouldn’t think about it but-  
“Neku! Clothes off you know!” he heard Cherry’s voice telling him clearly. He turned his head up… Only becoming a blushing mess when he spotted her-She was… Naked, literally naked. Her brown hair even open yet her breasts clearly visibile as well as her slim body. She benched a bit forwards, making them bounce quickly. They were not too big yet also not to small either. A C-Cup or almost D-Cup? Somewhere between that he would say.   
Yet he woke up when she yelled his name non stop, asking if he even felt well? He only nodded and jumped up right away.   
She took her clothes off so he had to take his clothes off, right? Yet… In truth… he would love to skip that and would love to grope right away. Yet he couldn’t do that. She wouldn’t let him despite not really feeling any shame as it seemed. As she was standing right in front of him, not trying to cover herself up even slightly.   
He slowly put off his clothes, revealing his hardened member right in front of her. He didn’t even need to look at it to know how hard it already got. Very hard. Just because he had sill thoughts and-  
Yet before he realized something was poking his cock. It was soft yet also small. He looked down, slowly opening his eyes… Only to get a surprise.  
She was already down, right in front of the cock and poking it while directly staring at it. He wanted to step backwards yet couldn’t as soon as she started rubbing his member, giggling slightly when starting to rub it.   
“Huh, how hard it is!” she said out loud and continued rubbing, becoming faster and faster. He looked down right at her as she seemed to have fun to rub the cock more and more. It… Did not feel bad, far from it. Her soft hands were moving up and down, in a faster and faster pace, trying to treat his cock as gently as possible. And the way she looked at it was adorable. Her curios face, her eyes focusing at it. It was the center of her attention at the moment.   
Yet before he knew it he came, right into her face, solely from her bare hand, covering her face and a little bit of her body in sperm as well as his dick becoming dirty from letting out the sperm. Yet instead of staring at it she proceeded licking his sperm off it, swallowing it as well. All this time he could do nothing else but to squirm and blush slightly, not believing what was happening just now. But then he realized and tried to look at her with a straight face.   
“Uhm.. .Ch… Cherry?” he spoke up questioning. She stopped licking his cock and looked up to the spiky haired boy. “Yes?” she asked.   
“I… Isn’t it unfair if you only… Well…”  
“If I only what?”  
“I… if you only do something?”  
She tilted her head in slight confusion. “Something?”   
“Y… You know… During… The fore… play?”   
“Foreplay?” Her face turned into a thinking expression before she realized and shook her head. “No! I enjoy it myself!”   
“But…”  
“But? What is it Ne-“ Before she could finish her sentence she was already brought back up by him and pushed right onto the bed, cut off by a kiss while his hand went slightly down, rubbing her pussy at first. She was made slightly moaning while he proceeded with the kiss, only making her moan louder when he slipped one of his fingers inside of her, making her moan louder as he noticed her juices were dripping from the sensation.   
He himself felt that he was getting harder and harder, hearing her moan while also feeling her soft breasts pressed against his chest, her nipples hardening as well.   
Soon she was holding tight onto him, making her breasts pressed closer against his body, hardening him up even more. This caused him to add a second finger into the mix, making her moan even louder throughout the kiss session and make her drool a bit out of her mouth.   
Yet as soft as the lips were he had to let go of them soon a she realized she was trying to catch some air and he pulled back, only hearing her moans directly while the juices keep flowing out of her entrance. It was warm in there and the insides of the pussy were already holding tight onto his fingers, not wanting to let them go anytime soon.   
However, she did notice something hard hitting her and thus this caused her to ask:”Y… You want to put it i… inside!?” with her moaning voice. He gulped but answered a bit more quite:”W… Well, I will not lie… Y… Yeah. But-“  
“T… Then go a… ahead… Please. Please!” she moaned even louder, trying to hold it back though.   
“Are you sure you could handle it now?”  
She nodded slowly. “Y... Yeah. I mean... It will be my first time but… I will manage!”   
He paused his movement as he looked at her, asking with his expression again if she was really certain. She nodded, looking at him with determined eyes.   
With that as sign he pulled his fingers outside of her, readying his cock to enter her pussy. He rubbed it in front of her entrance, first slowly to make her voice escape her mouth, getting even a slight begging out of her. She wanted it inside of her, all inside of her.   
And with that he did not hesitate a few seconds later. Admittingly, he himself couldn’t hold himself back .Feeling her soft skin, hearing her loud, moaning voice, seeing her lustful expression while she was drooling… It was hard to resist in the first place. So he inserted it inside, slowly but surely.   
She was holding back her voice, not wanting to make a sound of pain yet he heard her painful screaming. Once he even asked if he shall stop right there yet she shook her head when he looked up. She had slight tears in her eyes yet wanted to take the pain and tried to hold back until it was all inside of her, she letting out a quick, painful scream as she then held tight on him, sobbing a little.   
“A… Are you alright!?” he asked, having a slight worry in his voice. “W… Was I too fast or to-“ “N… No, it’s a… alright” she answered. “I… I just need to adjust to it for a bit.”   
“A.. .Are you sure?”  
“Y… Yeah. I will be fine. Promise! You… Can move if you want to.”   
“C.. .Cer-“  
“Yes I am! Now just move ! I will manage! Promise!” she then suddenly let out loud as she held tighter on him, pressing her body against his. He couldn’t do much more but to pet her head while sighing yet also reminding her that if she cannot take it she has to give him a sign. She only nodded in response to that.   
And thus, he started to move one time. Very slowly and carefully. She let out a sound, a painful moan. Another thrust. The same reaction, almost at least as she moaned less painfully. A third thrust, a third moan filled with less pain.   
And thus it proceeded like this until he was certain that he could move faster when the pain in her moans disappeared and it were pure moans, filled with pleasure and enjoyment and only wanting to get into sync with his thrusts.   
he moved faster and faster as she pressed less against his body, making him view her face, solely her eyes giving a sign that she was drowning in pleasure as her breasts were bouncing in equal rhythm with his thrusts.   
This proceeded until he came yet went even further than that as he kept thrusting either inside her pussy or even pulled out to thrust right between her breasts, making them squeeze his cock as tightly as possible despite their size and making him cum on her as much as possible.   
Yet during this session no one realized one thing… Until it was too late.  
“Pregnant?” Cherry asked as she tilted her head. Neku nodded very fast, staring at her with a serious expression. “We forgot the protection after all!” he added.   
“Protec- Ah, you mean a condom!”   
“Yes. We haven’t even bou-“  
“Don’t worry don’t worry. I’m far from pregnant!” she answered with a cheerful smile on her face.   
“Did you check?”  
“Yeah, I did! Mom told me to check on it no matter if a condom is used or not I t could’ve ripped open after all so checking is always safer! But it was negative! Guranteed!”   
Neku sighed in relief, hearing that made him feel at ease. Yet even then he had to add:”That was dumb luck… Very luckily.”   
“You want to use them next time? Well, I guess we have to, don’t we?”  
“N… next time!?” he asked surprised. She only nodded. “I mean… You probably want to do it more often, right? I’m fine with that so tell me when your cock is hard anytime! I’ll help you out in any way I can! It’s my job as your girlfriend after all!”


End file.
